Rechargeable batteries are used to power a broad range of consumer devices such as electric vehicles and portable electronic devices. However, these batteries are susceptible to failure and can be unsafe under “abuse conditions” such as when the rechargeable batteries are overcharged, over-discharged, or operated at high temperature and high pressure. For example, when operated at a temperature that is greater than a critical temperature, a rechargeable battery can undergo thermal runaway. During thermal runaway, high temperatures trigger a chain of exothermic reactions in the battery, causing the battery's temperature to increase rapidly. Thermal runaway can cause battery failure, damage to devices, and harm to users. During thermal runaway, rechargeable batteries such as lithium-ion and lithium-sulfur batteries can be prone to fire and explosion because the electrode materials (for example, anode and cathode materials) can be highly reactive and are unstable. Even when thermal runaway does not occur, electrode materials used in rechargeable batteries can suffer from performance decay when operated at high temperatures. For example, lithium-based and silicon-based anode materials can suffer from a loss of capacity when operated at high temperatures. Accordingly, there is a need for improved electrode materials which are resistant to thermal runaway and are safe, reliable, and stable when operated at conditions of high temperature and high pressure.